marshall_jacksonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebekah Marshall-Jackson
Rebekah Louise Jackson (nee Marshall) (Elder Futhark: ᚱᛖᛒᛖᚲᚨᚺ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) She is the sole female Original Vampire and the second daughter of Mikael and Esther. She is the younger sister of Freya, Finn, Elijah and Kol, the younger half-sister of Niklaus, the elder sister of Henrik. She is a nurse and a civilian consultant for the United States Air Force. She and Andrew live in Colorado Springs, Colorado. When she was fifteen, Rebekah fell in love with the village's outcast. Who she would invitably cast a reincarnation spell on him as she helped him heal from the gash in his leg from when he saved her from an attacking werewolf. Every 38 years, he would reincarnate and they would be happy for a time together. She's seen the rise and fall of Kings, Queens and countries with him by her side. Her relationships never lasted long if it wasn't with him. She would be daggered for years without seeing him again, then when she would she'd hoped he remember. Andrew is the love of her life. Despite it taking 1055 years for them to be together permantely. Through her millennium-long life, Rebekah’ actions have been shaped by her brother Niklaus. Whenever he would grow tired of being alone, Rebekah was the one he took the dagger out of first. All she has ever wanted was to be able to live a normal human life but Niklaus was never safe letting her do it. That all changed in 2012 when he had a daughter, Hope with Hayley Marshall. In her life span, Rebekah has seen many vampires created by her brothers. She herself has no idea how many are sired to her bloodline. When she was a vampire for a few years, Rebekah met Michael Winchester which she later sired so he could escape his fathers grasp on him. After 104 years, Rebekah sired his younger sister Kalista Winchester. Making them the first of their kind of hybrids. Half Demon, Half Vampire. Through their long lives, Rebekah and Michael maintained a Noble life in France as well as becoming the Kings closest friends. When the king was old, Rebekah had a spell cast on her and Michael in order to protect their identities by having them be able to change what their appearance looked like. In England 1495 Rebekah ran into Katherine Pierce’s younger sister, Nikolina while she was on a visit to meet with her brothers. They had a rather odd friendship beginning as she helped Nikolina and her twin brother Alexander escape her brother before he could rip out their hearts. Months later, after they had been in the new world, Rebekah sent for Michael so he would be able to keep both of the twins safe but from a distance. It wasn’t until New Orleans, Louisiana in 1820 when they were on their way to a funeral she and her brothers stopped to save a young boy. He happened to be the Governor’s bastard son which her brother named Marcellus which means “little warrior”. In 1821 Klaus undaggered her other brother Kol in order to scare Marcel. Kol’s ruthlessness caused him to be daggered again in order to protect Marcellus. 1835, Marcellus had finally bested Rebekah in a duel and it led to them kissing. Then ultimately, Rebekah was daggered again and Marcel turned into a vampire after being shot by his own father. It wasn’t again until 1887 that she undaggered and learned that Marcel had chosen to become a vampire at his own wish. When he entered the room he was cold toward her and unfeeling toward her revival. About three years of being back into society, Rebekah met a man called the Doctor. He took her everywhere he could the far and wide universe she got to see. She still hears from him once in a while but he has moved on from her and she keeps hopes up that one day he’ll stop by for a bit of chat. In the 1920’s, Rebekah met Stefan Salvatore. Then she met one of Andrew's many reincarnations and they were together for a while until Mikael should up and forced Klaus to dagger Rebekah again. This time, it was 90 years before Rebekah was undaggered in the early 2010s. After eventually leaving Mystic Falls, Rebekah found herself in England once again this time she met and fell in love with a human woman, Sandra . Whom they would later have her son Henrik as Sandra died on the table of the C-Section. As Rebekah was signing the birth certificate for the newborn boy, She chose her younger brother Henrik’s name in honor of him and Oliver in honor of Sandra’s family. They were together for over two years and the family still receives money from Rebekah to help with her ex mother in law’s hospital bills. Rebekah now has a beautiful daughter Josephine Nicole Marshall. She protects her family and friends at all costs. Rebekah is now with her husband, Andrew Jackson and they have a little family. She’s happy. She married Andrew on March 18th, 2018.